The interaction of cold insoluble globulin (CIG, fibronectin) with peripheral macrophages is to be examined in two areas: wound healing and defense against cancer. Fluorescence microscopy will be used to show whether CIG does label tissue and cell debris in a wound for subsequent removal by tissue macrophages. Experiments are also designed to determine if CIG and macrophages synergize to cause cytotoxicity in neoplastic cells in culture similar to the way they synergize in producing cytostasis. The studies will be extended to determine the effect of plasma CIG levels on the metastasis rate in vivo. Additional studies will involve a controlled, randomized treatment with CIG of septic patients in the shock-trauma unit of Eugene Talmadge Memorial Hospital (the major teaching hospital for MCG). This will help establish the clinical effectiveness of CIG treatment and define some of the parameters for situations in which CIG is most beneficial.